


Red Ribbon of Fate

by TheMeh



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age 2
Genre: Anders has a crush, Bethany is a bitch somewhat to me, F/M, Flash backs to Fenris past; rape, Hawke can be alcoholic at some points, justice controls Anders, warrior hawke- Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeh/pseuds/TheMeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm still trying to work on my other fic but feel kinda blocked when writing it but I keep trying. One day it will get done but for now I'll write so of my Hawke, Alexandria, and Fenris. Enjoy.</p></blockquote>





	1. Starry Night

Alexandria looked up at the starry night never before had she seen the stars that looked so beautiful. Being in the middle of the ocean made it almost impossible for the sky to be blocked by trees or buildings. No, nothing but the sea and the sky. Alexia hadn't felt so free or small all at once, its been a week since Carver was crushed to death. Weeks since her family had talked to her while being stuck on this ship. Only now she had Aveline, but with the loss of her husband it was hard to get more than three words out of her.She huffed softly, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Kirkwall would bring better places, it had to. "Hey pretty lady whatcha doing out here all alone," a sailor came up to Alexia with a bottle in hand. A drunk sailor, how cliche. She shook her head chuckling slightly, "you're drunk buddy go to bed before you fall over board," she said not even giving him a second glance.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" He yelled. Great so he was one of those drunks. She let her hair fall covering her face, this is not what she needed. Or maybe it was...she hadn't blown off steam since they docked this boat. She felt a hand on her shoulder, but before she could make a move to hit the man he was gone. Alexia turned around and saw the man laying down on the deck knocked out. A smaller man was standing over him with a cloak over his head.

A strong gust hit agaisnt Alexia, she tried braced herself against the ship. Alexia's great sword though threw her off balance and she poorly miscalculated her hand when it hit nothing but air. The deck floor never came to smack into her ass and her head never caressed the railing.

Instead she felt warmth spread through her body, a strong hand place on her back. "You should be more careful," a harsh tone said to her. His hood had been swept away from his face by another gust of wind, she could see his bright green eyes clearly and his long white hair. He didn't look old enough to have white hair so it was odd, but seeing the pure white markings across his chin made Alexia wonder. "And you should get a hair cut," she said softly while she reached out to touch his face. She didn't know why she did that but she did and for a small second he let her before he dropped her onto the ship's deck. He quickly walked away toward the under belly as she called out to him. "You really should get it cut or else it'll get in the way of that giant sword." He paused for a moment before leaving Alexia out in the night _cold_ and _alone_.


	2. Watching

He had watched her for weeks now. She was skilled and strong, but small. How could she possibly swing a great sword that was twice the size of her? Where her sister, Bethany, he think that was her name, was a skilled mage. But a mage none the less, but watching them fight side by side was almost captivating. Alexia trusted her sister enough to be able to run out in front of her without worrying about getting hit by the ice shard wizzing right by her face.

When all of the gang was dead, everyone retired for the night except Alexia. She always stayed behind until the bodies were dragged away by the guard. Many times he watched her walk home alone, tired, and off balance; stumbling through dark alleys until she got home. Many times he slit the throat of a man hoping to take advantage of her weak state. Why was he protecting her? She was simply a girl from the ship he escaped onto, there was nothing more. But the more he lied to himself the more he knew it was much more.

"What the hell?" He quickly planted his back to the alley wall, pulling his hood over his head. He saw Alexia had tripped over something...again. Marker this girl was clumsy, but then he saw it wasn't something but someone! "Well well what's a pretty girl doing out here all alone?" A older man said tossing up a dagger over confident in himself. Alexia tried to speak but the man held the dagger to her throat, drawing out a small drop of blood. "A pretty girl like you will get a great price, especially with such blonde hair." A slaver, of course, Fenris greatly despised slavers. They took a person and tore them down until they were nothing but an object, this girl was too pure for that. "Let the girl go or else," Fenris snarled holding his sword out showing off the great length. Why did he step out into the light? Why was he risking exposer for a girl? The slaver was frighten and grabbed Alexia by her hair and pulled her neck back exposing it to the knife. Her eyes were the brightest blue he had ever seen, and the fear in her eyes was too much for him to bear.

But her eyes suddenly shifted, her hand slowly reached into her belt and pulled out a dagger. She didn't aim for the man though, she aimed for her hair. The long blonde locks fell to the ground as the man held nothing but clumps in his fist. She rolled away toward Fenris as he charged forward to cut down the slaver. Fenris cleaned the blood off his blade with the edge of his cloak and turned to see Alexia standing behind him, watching. "You didn't need to kill him," she said plainly, he took it as a thank you and started to walk off.

"Maybe if you had a hair cut before hand it wouldn't get in the way of that giant sword." Then he left her there again _cold_ and _alone_. Watching.


	3. Chains of the Past

Fenris kicked down the last door to the mansion...the room was empty. Just like all the others and his hope of ever catching Danarius. His stomach dropped and his head whirled with confusion, he was suppose to be here. But now it seemed all to easy to Fenris, Daranius planned all this to have Fenris reaching for nothing but air.

A small hand rested of Fenris's shoulder, the smell of low town and roses hit his nose. She always smelled faintly of roses, it was almost natural and comforting. Whereas her sister smelt of cheap perfumes like a toxic cloud. He wanted so much to lean into her touch and let her smell envelope him, but she was too pure for him. Her hands stained with blood of others just to survive, now he was adding to the stain. "Fenris, are you ok?" Her voice was gentle yet could shake his whole world apart. She put emotion behind ever word she said and he loved it.

But he pulled away from her, it was easier this way. He met her with the dead expression he wore many times, many called him menacing or just plain broody. He never cared. "Danarius isn't here, I'm sorry I wasted your time take your fill of the loot," with that he pushed through her other companions and headed for the door. Air, he needed air.

He sat outside clutching his head between his hands and tried to breathe while his chest burned against him. Danarius knew he was here, and now he dragged in this girl into his war. He would never be free from Danarius, he would never be a person, only a thing. A toy to use. _"You are mine Fenris."_ His tattoos started to ache and he tightened his grip on hair trying to make the ache stop. _"Elven bodies are so slim and strong but also so very small, small enough to break!" Danarius pulled back on Fenris's arm and twisted it behind his back while he stretched him open. "Please stop! Please!" Fenris would cry out again and again, tears flooded down his cheeks as he tried to claw onto anything. Danarius clawed down his spine making his entire body glow and burn. "You are mine Fenris!"_

"Fenris?" Alexia's small voice brought him out of his frenzy, realizing his hand was wrapped tightly around her throat. She looked terrified yet calm, like if he was to snap her neck she would just accept it. "Let go of Hawke now!" Anders yelled at him fire blazing in his hands, he looked pissed. Fenris couldn't seem to move though until he realized Bethany had put a paralyze hex under him. Which meant he couldn't move his arm, which Anders didn't realize.

Anders screamed while charging at Fenris, all his strength and energy. "Anders no!" Alexia cried out and waved her arm weakly. But Anders kept charging at them, aiming to kill Fenris probably. Fenris suddenly felt a burn deep within his stomach and looked down to see Alexia was touching the tattoo there. The bright blue lyrim shined on his skin and then through her veins. She waved her arm again but with more strength and knocked Anders down. At the same time Bethany's hex was released and he dropped Alexia so sudden she fell on her ass.

"What the hell did you just do?" He snarled at her feeling the ache of his tattoos even stronger now. She bowed her head down, her uneven hair cut let some longer strands fall in front of her face. "I used the lyrium from your body so I could use it to deflect their magic," her voice was strained and soft. Bethany looked outraged though, throwing her hands on her hips. "How in Andraste's ass do you know that templar technique!" She screamed viciously at Alexia. But she shook her hand and quietly said, "dad promised me not to tell." Bethany laughed, it grinded Fenris's teeth to hear her laugh so cruelly. "Father isn't here Alexia," she said almost cynical.

"I know that," Alexia said before grabbing her sword and walking off into the night. Wandering through the alley ways and dark corners of High town. _Alone_ and _cold_.


	4. A light in the dark

 

There was a soft knock on the mansion door, Fenris thought it may be the city guard or another annoyance. But tonight it felt different. Reluctant to leave his fire to pace down the cold steps of the mansion to the door, he heaves himself out of his chair and grabbed his sword. The mansion creaked and moaned of all the forbidden secrets that had happened here, all the death and decay rotted into the floors. Forever. Fenris swung the door open rather roughly, before grunting an anger, "what?" to his guest.

A older woman stood at the door, she had grey hair pulled back neatly and held herself up with pride. Her pride was nothing compared to the rags that she wore, but odd enough Fenris felt like he knew her. Her eyes were dark from years of tough living, but these were the eyes Fenris saw every day while fighting along side Alexia. "Messere, I am Leandra, Hawke's mother," she said bowing slightly and returning to her speech, "Hawke has not come home yet and Bethany hasn't heard from her in two days, can you help us?" She asked pleading. Alexia had a tendency to wander off but she always let someone know or showed up sooner than later. If Leandra was concerned it may be bad for Alexia. Fenris wasn't one to really fix someone's problems but he wanted to find Alexia. "I'll ask around and start looking for her tonight," he said gruffly. Turning to lock the mansion door and headed out, not waiting to hear anymore of Leandra's pleas.

  
Little did Alexia's family realize that she held them up with all her weight and then had to deal with the rest of the cities problems too. She sometimes would drown herself in liquor or other things Fenris wouldn't mention. But he had checked all her usual places and half of the lower city too. He sent to all her companions to look for her but most were far too tired. It was no good looking for her if they walked into a wall half asleep. Fenris gave up his search for the night, deciding tomorrow will have better results.

The city was filled with air of the sea salt, Fenris enjoyed looking at the cracks and flaws in the city that made it unique. While Fenris stumbled toward his mansion door he saw a bundle of cloth by his door step. His heart beat quicken and sweat formed instant on his palms, what if it Hawke's was dead body? His mouth ran dry and he head swam with all these dreaded thoughts. Danarius had found him and used her against him, this was his fault. He stretched out his shaking hamd to uncover the body only to jump back when it stirred. It was Alexia no doubt, but she wasn't dead or even hurt. Just asleep on his door step. Fenris shook his head, he was in too deep with this girl already. Anything could happen to her and he would be lost forever, was it love? Fenris didn't think it was quite that deep of feeling, but he picked up her small body, which was far too light without her armour on, and carried her to his bed. Scared to let her out of his sight or leave her _alone and cold._


	5. A shoulder to cry on

Fenris woke when he heard the sound of the merchants square and the girls of the blooming rose calling out to passbyers. Fenris doesn't remember a lot of things when he wakes up but this time he distinctly remembered putting Alexia in the bed not himself.

He looked over to see her sitting by the fireplace, which had long been dead, but she continued to stroke the ashes. "You know poking it won't bring it back." Alexia seemed to laugh at his comment before setting down the poker. "Maybe it just makes me feel better." Many times Alexia tried to drown herself in alcohol, every day of killing and carrying the weight of everyone else. Just so she could barely survive. "I shouldn't have bothered you, I'm sorry Fenris." Alexia stood and aimed to leave but he stopped her. "Alexia you're going kill yourself, wondering the city drunk and looking to fight the world!"

He practically was yelling. But he was distressed, Alexia was about the closest thing he had to a friend since fog warriors. No one had taken care of him, now here was a beautiful girl full of life and love. She gave it away to anyone who needed it, not to think of herself until it hurt her. "I feel like I'm dying Fenris," she whispered. Alexia eyes stung, she was weak and she relied on Fenris too much. "Alexia you are not weak nor are you a burden; you are human."

He pushed away lose hairs, whiping away her tears. People sometimes thought him strong, but his demons constantly haunted him. "Alexia you helped me and asked for nothing in return, you are my friend." Her eyes watered up more than before, had he said something wrong. "Oh Fenris." She croaked before throwing herself into his arms, he held onto her tightly as her body shook violently under his chest.

 He held her close because he knew what it was like to be _alone and cold._


	6. A change of heart

A year it had been since Alexia had gone into the deep roads. A year since she had lost her sister to the darkspawn, just like Carver. A year since that blasted dwarf had tried to kill them.

  
She had returned home emptied handed except for the riches of the tunnles, her mother flung herself at Alexia beating into her chest. "Where's my baby?!" She cried over and over, night after night. Never had she looked at Alexia with such haterd. "You got Carver killed and now my Bethany is taken from me," she would say over and over again until Alexia left the house.

  
First she went to the viscount to get their estate returned to them, with the extra money they had there was no way he could refuse her.   
But even after they got the estate back, the home was empty and depressing. Her mother seemed to be happy being back in her rich status, but Alexia knew she still hadn't forgiven her. Soon she felt her mother's cold stare where ever she went in the house. She had to leave.

She walked around Kirkwall all day and night, bored and lonely. But she couldn't go home, she just couldn't. When it was dark, Alexia felt herself being pulled toward somewhere. She followed her instinct and followed back up hightown. Alexia found herself face to face with Fenris's mansion door, she contemplated leaving but her hand proved otherwise. She knocked lightly but loud. The door was pulled open carefully until she saw Fenris's face. "Alexia, what are you doing here?" he asked. Alexia pushed past Fenris and headed up the stairs to his bedroom, grabbing a cheap bottle of wine quickly downing it. "I thought we agreed to stop your drinking habit?" He leaned against the fire place mantle watching the fire dancing in Alexia's blue eyes. "My mother wishes I had died instead of Carver, now that Bethany is gone she just plain wants me dead." The words tasted like soot in Alexia's mouth but it felt so good to finally get it out. "If we are going to drink we shouldn't be drinking that." He left the bedroom and headed down to the cellar. "Danrius left a few of these here in the cellar, care for a taste?" Fenris held out the bottle toward Alexia, his fingers brushed against hers, causing her to shiver. Never had she touched him without his armor before. His lyrium markings always raised her heart beat, reminding her of the race in battle. She took a swig from the bottle after he had, holding the taste against her tongue. It was sweet but yet it burn her straight at her core. "It's rather powerful," she said handing the bottle back to Fenris. He sat down beside her next to the fire, she tugged at the ends of her hair. It had grown since the deep roads, ever since then she had locked herself in the estate. "Why did you come to me Alexia, why not Aveline or maybe Varric?" He asked curious on why she had chosen him. "Something always draws me back to you, a constant pull in my heart leading me back here." She spoke softly after swallowing some of the wine. "You are always welcomed here, but until I know I'm safe from Danrius maybe you shouldn't come," he spoke softly almost reaching out to tuck her hair back. He pulled it back like he had touched fire, realizing how close he was getting to her. Too close. "I don't need protecting Fenris, I just need a friend."

  
Weeks later, the group was back out again fighting their way through the coast. Isabell loved the feeling of the sand in her boots while Varric was slowed behind them. Alexia had walked forward with Fenris to scout out the area. "You stop there!" A voice from up on the rocks called down. Alexia looked up and Fenris stop next to her, tense.  
"You are in possesion of stolen property, hand over the slave or die." He called down, his hand flamed with a fire ball. "I am not a slave!" Fenris yelled, lyrium markings glowing bright with anger. He rushed forward toward the mage, leaving Alexia to fend against the guards. Isabella and Varric weaved in and out of the guards attacking from behind while Alexia swung her sword with all the strength she had.   
Blood covered and breathing heavy, Alexia was standing in a pool of blood with her sword in a guards gut. "If they are here Hadriana can't be far," Fenris came up behind Alexia, his hand cover in blood more than other. "Who?" Alexia asked pulling the sword out of the man's gut and pushing it back into it's sheath. "Danrius pet student who loved making my life more hell than it was, we have to find her Alexia." His eyes pleaded for her to go with them, Alexia could only imagine what it was like for him so she nodded her head letting Fenris lead the way.

  
As they made their way through the cave, Alexia saw the damage blood magic could do. Was it's power worth any of these horrific sights.   
Soon they would put a stop to Hadriana. Forever.  
"Wait! You have a sister!" The blood mage bellowed pleading for her life, grasping for mercy like a fish out of water. She had never shown mercy for Fenris all those times she nearly starved him or beat him. So today she would find no mercy, Fenris plunged his hand straight through her heart. Alexia watched the gruesome scene but let Fenris make his choice without her input. She placed her hand on his shoulder, "are you going to be ok?" He turned away from her leaving the group alone in the cave. Alone and cold


	7. A night to forget

Alexia open the door to her mansion, walking through the mansion dropping off armor as she went. Blood had caked her hair and her skin, making her feels disgusting and sticky. "Hawke! Where have you been and why are you soaking in blood?" Alexia sighed popping off her chest plate letting it hit the floor. "I was helping a friend," she said in reply. Bodand, rushed over picking up armor and taking it to the study for Sandal to clean and work on. "Messire, should I run a bath for you?" Bodand asked looking between the two women staring each other down. "Yes, please." She said turning from her mother. Her mother rushed over and made Alexia look her in the eye, "you mean you were out with that elf slave," her voice was full of poison.   
Slave. Slave. Slave. Elf slave. Elf.  
Finally Alexia snapped, "Fenris is not a fucking slave and he never will be again, he is kind and loving which you are not," Alexia turned toward the fire away from her mother. "Do not think for a second you bought this house back, I did, I have risked my life for your happiness." She heard her mother gasp, and a second later she heard the manison door slam shut. Her mother had left and Alexia didn't care where she ended up. "Messire, your bath is ready," Bodand said from behind Alexia. "Thank you," she turned to go to the bath. Soaking away all her problems.

  
After her bath, Alexia layed in bed with only her robe on giving Bodand the rest of the night off so she could have time alone. She flipped through pages of a book Merril had given her on Elven folk lore. She was fascinated by the story of the dread wolf, but the story of the elven couple made her happy and sad. She could never finish the end because she knew it was tragic.  
"Messire, there is an elf man here to see you," Oriana said quietly from Alexia's door. "I thought I gave you the night off?" Oriana looked terrified of Alexia, but had relief when she handed her some coin. "Here go spend this on whatever you like," Alexia said and with that Oriana left the mansion. Leaving only Fenris and her here. "I've been thinking of today," Fenris started when he saw Alexia standing at the doorway. "I thought I had moved on, but when Haedriana came back I knew I was still chained," he hung his head in remorse. When Alexia place her hand on his, he slowly lifted his head. "Haedriana deserved what she got, but Fenris you are free, the only one chaining you is you." He slowly stood up turning away from Alexia, "I shouldn't have troubled you with this." Alexia thought it best for him to have some time but right now she didn't want to be alone. She wanted him. Alexia grabbed his shoulder, knowing he didn't liked being touch because of the pain but she couldn't let him go. "Fenris." He markings lit with lyrium spreading across his whole body and into hers. Alexia could feel its power pushing into her mind. Speaking of unmentionable power that should make her afraid. But Alexia wasn't afraid, she leaned in slowly to kiss Fenris. Giving him time to leave if he wanted to but he pushed back against her lips. He didn't leave, he rushed to meet Alexia's lips. Pushing his body into hers, his cold metal pushed against her warm skin. His marking flared brightly under her touch, his lips pushed harder and his hands roamed farther. Alexia jumped amd wrapped her legs around Fenris's waist, he carried her up to her bedroom throwing her onto her bed.

He pulled off her robe, revealing her scared body. A star shaped scar on her hip from an arrow, others from swords and daggers slicing across her stomach. Fenris kissed and lick along her thighs and across her folds. His tongue was placed perfectly on her clit, swirling around while his fingers twisted into her, slowly drawing out her moans and gasps for more. Alexia wrapped her hands in his hair pulling softly at each wave of pleasure. Fenris pulled back and slicked himself in salivia before slowly pushing into her. Alexia winced as he stretched her open with himself. Fenris stopped when he was halfway inside, afraid that Alexia would hurt too much with how tight she was. Nerves were always high with new partners. Fenris worked slow and methodical while pushing and pulling, aiming each time for her sweet spot. He kissed her neck and nibbled on her ears, making her moan more as she tighten around him. Her tightness was starting to become too much for him, he looked into her eyes for permission to cum. When Alexia's eyes locked with his, she pulled his face down and kissed him softly as he thrusted one last time pushing them before over the edge.

  
Alexia woke with her body feeling raw and cold. She moved to sit on the edge of the bed watching Fenris. He was fully dressed and stared into the fire, he looked sad. "Was it that bad?" Alexia asked, she meant to sound teasing but her anxiety pulled at the strings of her heart. "No it was fine," Fenris turned to her just in time to watch Alexia's face fall in horror. "No, that wouldn't sufice, it was the greatest experience I have ever had in my life." He was trying to be sweet but his voice was tight. "Was it your markings?" Alexia asked standing to reach out to him, but her lower region protested. He turned away again, his eyes blazed with emotions of the fire. "I started to remember my life before, before the markings." Alexia thought Fenris would be happy to remember his life before, but by his voice it must have not been want he wanted. "I'm sorry Alexandria, I can't do this," with that he turned to leave. Alexia bolted off the bed reaching out to him, but the pain inside was too much so she leaned against the bed. Tears felt down her face as she choked out her words. "Fenris please we can work through this," but he didn't stop as he continued to leave. Alexia was silent with her crying until she heard the door of the manision close.

  
She fell to the floor, feeling her knee push hard into the wood. She clawed at her carpet covering the floors, screaming until her throat felt raw. She beat her fist into the ground, cursing herself for being a damn fool into falling in love. She cried until she had no tears and was left on the floor long after the fire had died down. Alexia didn't want to move, she wanted to let the darkness consume her. She got up slowly, the pain was barely there but was a horrible reminder the what Fenris did. She wanted to drown away her sorrows, which she did with an old friend of booze. She sat in the empty mansion, her naked body exposed to the lonely home. Around her fourth bottle she felt perfectly happy to stop drinking for the day. The sunrise was soon coming and so was her hung over. Her mother wouldn't bother her after the arguement they had. Hawke laughed with bitterness. Her mother had been right, Fenris wasn't good enough to have as a partner. She dragged herself up to her bedroom, throwing off all her blankets into the fire and closing the curtains. Later she would bathe to get rid of Fenris's stench.   
Alexia closed up on herself laying naked on her bed, cold and alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to work on my other fic but feel kinda blocked when writing it but I keep trying. One day it will get done but for now I'll write so of my Hawke, Alexandria, and Fenris. Enjoy.


End file.
